<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by DeltadiDirac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561784">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltadiDirac/pseuds/DeltadiDirac'>DeltadiDirac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts Era, Multi, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltadiDirac/pseuds/DeltadiDirac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was commonly known in the Wizarding World that soulmates were a real thing. Questioning it was like questioning Magic itself. Of course there were the sceptics, but even they would eventually see reason and accept soulmates for what they were. Because once a witch or a wizard turns 17, all it takes is a look, sometimes a touch, and your fate is sealed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This stupid quicksand Life of mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was commonly known in the Wizarding World that soulmates were a real thing. Every witch or wizard born in a wizarding household was brought up with that knowledge, likely having heard from their parents or grandparents tales of how they found the one that was destined for them. They were taught how essential and sacred the bond between soulmates was, a bond that could only be broken by death. Questioning it was like questioning Magic itself, which was unthinkable. Of course there were the sceptics, primarily muggle-borns who usually associated the concept with Divination, which was admittedly unreliable at best. But even they would eventually see reason and accept soulmates for what they were. Because once a witch or a wizard turns 17, all it takes is a look, sometimes a touch, and your fate is sealed forever.</p>
<p>That's what was currently running through Cedric Diggory's mind, while sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall waiting for the Welcoming Feast to begin. It was happening more and more often lately as his 17th birthday was rapidly approaching, just two weeks away now. His friends were chatting amicably beside him and had noticed his lack of interaction but didn't question it. They didn't need to. They too would become of age this year and could understand if Cedric was in a world of his own right now.</p>
<p>He just couldn't help but wonder about the details of one of the most life-changing events that could happen to a witch or a wizard, like when it would happen or how.</p>
<p>Would she be younger? Would she be from his own house or another? Did he already know her?</p>
<p><em>Merlin</em>, what if she didn't attend Hogwarts?</p>
<p>He sighed softly. Somehow, he knew that was not the case and he would be lying if he said he didn't have a certain bushy haired girl in mind when thinking of probable answers to his questions.</p>
<p>At that thought his gaze automatically shifted from the empty plate in front of him to the Gryffindor table looking for the witch occupying his thoughts, who was sitting in between Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as usual.</p>
<p><br/>Cedric had met Hermione Granger for the first time that summer at the Quidditch World Cup and since then their encounter had been running through his mind again and again. True, it wasn't the first time she caught his attention, hard not to when she and her friends had a habit of finding themselves in dangerous situations from which they would always come out unscathed or, well, mostly unscathed. But he had held only a mild admiration for the little witch back then. Now he couldn't help but think that she was incredibly fascinating. She was smart and witty and her enthusiasm when discussing a topic of interest was contagious. Her eyes though, those endless pools of chocolate brown were what Cedric found himself fantasizing about the most. The way they shone with intelligence and warmth, it was difficult for the young wizard to not lose himself in her expressive gaze.</p>
<p><br/>So, it was only natural for Cedric to think, and hope, that his interest in Hermione was more than just that.</p>
<p><br/>The Hufflepuff Prefect had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the brunette, who was thankfully not facing him and couldn't see that he had been staring. His friends had noticed though, if the amused expression on their faces were anything to go by.</p>
<p><br/>"Glad to have you back, Pretty boy. Found anything interesting at the Gryffindor table?" Asked a smirking Malcolm Preece from his left, while Graham, his other traitor of a friend, was snickering from the seat opposite Cedric.</p>
<p><br/>"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied with forced nonchalance, refusing to meet their eyes and choosing to concentrate instead on the food that had started appearing at the centre of the table.</p>
<p><br/>"So there was no particular reason why you were staring, rather intently might I add, at the Gryffindor princess, right? I mean, I wouldn't blame you. She really grew into her looks this summer and have you seen he-"</p>
<p><br/>"Shut it, Graham!" cut him off a glaring Cedric, who had started throwing rolls of bread at his friend's face to make his point. He didn't want to hear him talk about how pretty Hermione was. He knew that, thank you very much.</p>
<p><br/>"Relax Ced, I was only joking." said Graham, both his eyebrows raised in surprise, and Cedric realised that he had come out harsher than intended. He flushed in embarrassment and was about to apologize but his friend wasn't done. "Besides, you know I only have eyes for dear Annie-bel here!" He said, his tone getting loud enough for the witch in question to hear, who in turn just rolled her eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p><br/>Both Cedric and Malcolm laughed at the scene, which wasn't exactly new but the puppy-dog look on Graham's face was always funny.</p>
<p><br/>"So," started Malcolm when they quieted down "what do you think about this Triwizard Tournament? I wouldn't mind participating. It's just a pity they cancelled the Quidditch season for it."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, what?</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Oh, of course. Dumbledore's welcoming speech. He guessed he had missed quite a bit while he was preoccupied with thinking about Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>But wait, Triwizard Tournament he said? So the rumours Cedric had heard from his father were true. And that meant Hogwarts was going to host students from other schools too, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons if he remembered correctly. He wasn't particularly thrilled about that, to be honest, but he didn't dwell much on it because he had a more pressing matter at the moment. He knew what kind of competition this was, he had read enough books about it and he now recognised casual conversations on the topic with his father for the hints they were.</p>
<p><br/>The words "Honour and Glory awaits the winner" echoed in his mind and he knew then that he was going to enter the Tournament. He was a capable wizard, he could do it. He would make his father proud and honour Hufflepuff house too.</p>
<p><br/>"I wouldn't mind either." He just said out loud. Graham snorted.</p>
<p><br/>"Of course you wouldn't. You two are nutters. Never mind that people died in this competition." He said sarcastically.</p>
<p><br/>Cedric ignored him and proceeded to fill his plate with food. He had already made up his mind anyway. He was mid-bite when his eyes landed on the professors' table and he spotted a figure he was sure hadn't been there the previous year.</p>
<p><br/>"Is that Mad-Eye Moody? The ex-Auror?" He asked, his voice a bit strained as he was trying not to choke on his mouthful of mashed potatoes.</p>
<p><br/>Malcolm turned to look at the prefect and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't hear a word of what Dumbledore said, did you?" He asked amused.</p>
<p><br/>Cedric's cheeks coloured slightly and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. It was answer enough.</p>
<p><br/>"He's our new DADA teacher." Butt in Graham.</p>
<p><br/><em>Uh</em>, that made sense. It was the only vacant position in Hogwarts and he supposed that Moody's past as an Auror qualified him for the job. Even though at first glance Cedric wasn't sure the new professor was all there in the head.</p>
<p><br/>"Finally a competent teacher for Defence." commented Malcolm.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't know... They call him Mad-eye for a reason. And I liked Lupin actually."</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah. Shame he was sacked."</p>
<p><br/>Cedric tuned out his friends' conversation after that. There was something bothering him, he could feel a prickling sensation at the back of his head, as if someone was watching him. It made him feel uncomfortable and he discreetly turned his head to check if his suspicions were right and was startled to see the twinkling blue eyes of Dumbledore studying him. He gave Cedric a kind smile that he supposed was meant to be reassuring but only managed to unsettle him further. Because he had seen the calculating glint in the Headmaster's gaze and he knew that it could mean nothing good.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Three days into term and Hermione was already exhausted. True, lessons had barely started and they didn't have many assignments to complete. In fact she had completed hers in no time as she had gone over the 4th year material during the summer and found them relatively easy. The real problem was that she wasn't sleeping properly. She wasn't sleeping at all actually. Ever since the World Cup she would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and filled with fear, having relived the happenings of that day in her sleep. The barbaric way that poor muggle family had been treated and all the panic at the appearance in the sky of what she knew was the Dark Mark were burned in her memory and she couldn't shake off the feeling that this was the beginning of something terrible, that this year everything would change and not for the better.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you alright, Hermione?" Asked Harry from across the table.</p>
<p><br/>Well, she was picking at her breakfast as she wasn't particularly hungry. But for her ever oblivious best friend to notice that something was wrong she must have looked really dreadful. After all, Harry had enough problems as it was and the circles under his eyes told her he wasn't getting much sleep either. Not to mention that the fact he was continuously scratching at his scar wasn't exactly reassuring.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm okay, Harry. Just a bit tired. I stayed up late studying last night." She replied giving him a smile to reassure him there was nothing to worry about. And she wasn't lying, she <em>had</em> spent the night studying. She just omitted the reason why that was.</p>
<p><br/>The bespectacled boy didn't look convinced but thankfully didn't enquire further and changed the topic.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you ready for our first Defence lesson?"</p>
<p><br/>"I can't wait, mate. Mad-Eye is a legend." spoke up Ron from beside Hermione and she couldn't contain her disgusted look at the way he was speaking while chewing. She might have seen pieces of food flying out of his mouth too. She refrained from commenting though, it was useless.</p>
<p><br/>In any case, Ron was right. Moody's status as an ex-Auror and his fame preceded him, Hermione had read all about him in History books about the First War and was pretty curious herself about what his lessons were going to be like. He would surely have plenty of knowledge about the Dark Arts. Though Hermione would lie if she said she wasn't a bit concerned about his mental stability. From the looks of it Moody seemed as mad as Trelawney, and she was pretty sure the nickname Mad-Eye wasn't just because of his magical eye. Still, the witch knew that judging a book by its cover was stupid so she convinced herself to be open-minded and reserve any judgment for after the lesson.</p>
<p><br/>Needless to say, she was extremely disappointed and angry two hours later when their Defence lesson was finally over. She fought to keep her composure all the way back to Gryffindor Tower and as soon as she spotted the staircase leading to its entrance she picked up her pace and almost shouted the password to the Fat Lady who was looking at her like she was barmy. Hermione couldn't care less. She was furious and needed the comfort of the common room.</p>
<p><br/>Stepping inside, she quickly scanned her surroundings in the hopes to see Neville but her shoulders sagged in defeat when she saw no trace of the boy.</p>
<p><br/>"Hermione!" called Harry, who was flushed and trying to regain his breath for having run after her. "Why did you run off like that?"<br/>"Yeah, a little warning would have been nice." Grumbled Ron, who wasn't faring much better than his bespectacled friend.<br/>Hermione sighed.</p>
<p><br/>"I was trying to catch up to Neville. Did you see how distraught he was after what professor Moody did?" she replied and she could feel her anger growing again. "Unbelievable! Using Unforgivables in front of students!"</p>
<p><br/>"Wicked, eh?" Came the familiar voice of a certain red-haired twin.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione turned on her heels to glare at the boy. Fred, she realized upon seeing him. Though George was standing right behind him.</p>
<p><br/>"It was barbaric!" She exclaimed in reply, looking at Harry for support only to find him looking in the distance with a haunted look in his eyes. The witch sighed in defeat, knowing that her best friend was out of reach at the moment. Though she didn't need him to say anything as it was pretty clear to her that he was thinking along the same lines as hers and was deeply unsettled by it all. Understandably so, if one considered the memories one particular curse brought up for him.</p>
<p><br/>"I thought it was brilliant." Added the other twin and Hermione was a bit disappointed at seeing Ron nodding along with him.<br/>Of course the Weasley twins would find such behaviour from a professor amusing. But Ronald... Didn't he realize how it was affecting his best friend?</p>
<p><br/>She shook her head and made for the armchairs in front of the fireplace, bringing Harry with her by the hand, who complied without saying a word. They didn't speak as the young wizard obviously needed some space and Hermione was happy to offer him that. Turning to face the crackling fire she let her mind wander back to their new professor. She couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something off about him. Aside from the fact that the topic chosen for today's lesson was not exactly what she would consider proper for 4th year students, it was the way it was delivered that troubled her. The extremely casual display of the three Unforgivable curses by the ex-Auror stuck with her in particular. Because intent is everything for your casting to be successful. And in Hermione's opinion, Moody's casting was successful enough.</p>
<p><br/>She was brought out from her unsettling thoughts by Harry's voice.</p>
<p><br/>"Thank you." He said, giving her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p><br/>The brunette witch was momentarily startled but quickly understood what her best friend was referring to when she met his bright green eyes, which were shining with gratitude, with her own.</p>
<p><br/>"Of course, Harry. Anytime." She replied with a small smile that he returned.</p>
<p><br/>"Honestly, I don't know what to think of Moody. Today's lesson was..." He trailed off, struggling to find the right word to describe it.<br/>Oh, Hermione had a few words of choice she could supply but she just let him think. He needed to process this on his own. She even refrained from scolding him when he forgot the 'professor' bit in addressing their teacher.</p>
<p><br/>"... unsettling." He went for. "Everyone was too preoccupied with the insect but I saw the look in his eyes Hermione. When he was torturing it." He took a shaky breath before adding. "When he cast the Killing curse."</p>
<p><br/>"He was enjoying it." supplied the curly-haired witch, her voice barely a whisper.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes." He whispered back.</p>
<p><br/>At hearing that one word Hermione froze and a rush of panic shot through her but she furiously pushed it down before it went out of control. It wasn't the time now.</p>
<p><br/>"Well, of course we couldn't have a normal year at Hogwarts. A deadly Wizarding tournament and a shady DADA teacher. What's next?" She asked sarcastically trying to mask her mounting fear. Though judging from the sympathetic smile Harry was giving her, she wasn't doing a very good job.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione sighed and, running a hand through that curly mess she called hair she turned back to look at the fire. The sight of the dancing flames and the heat radiating off them were her only source of comfort at the moment.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>What's next?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Be still my foolish Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was commonly known in the Wizarding World that soulmates were a real thing. Questioning it was like questioning Magic itself. Of course there were the sceptics, but even they would eventually see reason and accept soulmates for what they were. Because once a witch or a wizard turns 17, all it takes is a look, sometimes a touch, and your fate is sealed forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric was going to curse his roommates into next year, he decided. It was 7 in the morning and they perfectly knew he didn't fancy being woken up earlier than necessary. Especially when ice cold water was involved.</p>
<p><br/>He closed his eyes and quickly threw the covers over his head trying desperately to go back to sleep and return to the wonderful dream he was having but even the sheets were soaked now and it was getting really uncomfortable staying in the bed. Not to mention, the rather loud and completely off-key singing of his friends wasn't helping. So he reluctantly got up and made straight for the bathroom, stopping only to shoot a glare at Graham and Malcolm who had thankfully stopped singing and were now grinning at him innocently. <em>Idiots</em>.</p>
<p><br/>He felt definitely better once he was under the spray of the shower and hot water started pouring out of it. He took his time to recover from the none too gentle awakening he had, on his birthday no less, and tried to focus on the lingering feeling that night's dream had brought. Cedric couldn't recall what had happened in it, all he could see when he closed his eyes where splashes of red and brown. But accompanying them there was this sense of belonging and wholeness that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was amazing and jarring at the same time. He couldn't explain it and the more he tried to hold on to it, the more he felt it slipping away, until it disappeared altogether. And now, he could clearly feel the void that was left in its place and it took him a moment to realize that this emptiness had always been there, just in the background, as he had never known he was missing something until that very moment.</p>
<p><br/>There was no doubt in his mind about what that something was but he didn't stop analysing the thought because a loud and insistent banging on the bathroom door brought him back to earth.</p>
<p><br/>"Are you almost done in there, Ced?" Shouted Graham from the other side of the door.</p>
<p><br/>"Did you drown in the shower?" Came another shout, this time from Malcolm.</p>
<p><br/>Cedric snorted and shook his head in amusement.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm still alive, don't worry. Though I woke up a bit cranky this morning <em>for some reason</em>. So if you don't mind I'm taking my time now." He replied.</p>
<p><br/>There was a beat of silence before his friend spoke again.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh no. Of course we don't mind. We just thought you'd like to know there's a chocolate cake in the kitchens that Tilly made especially for you. But if you'd rather <em>take your time</em> and stay here, I'm sure she'll let me and Graham have it." He said nonchalantly and it wasn't even two seconds later that Cedric was out of the bathroom, bag packed and already making his way out of their room.</p>
<p><br/>The two Hufflepuff wizards shared a look a started chuckling before following the birthday boy out of the common room and towards the kitchens.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Adrian Pucey was the typical Slytherin.</p>
<p><br/>Born in a pureblood family and raised accordingly, with the pureblood customs and ideals, blood purity being the most important one. He was an only child, thus heir to the Pucey family fortune, which wasn't as large as the Malfoys but was still large enough to allow him a wealthy life, and that clearly gave him a sense of self-importance. He was proud and ambitious, respected among his peers, probably because he had chosen to make allies rather than friends.</p>
<p><br/>At least, that is what one would think upon first impression. The truth, however, was quite a different story.</p>
<p><br/>The Adrian Pucey that everyone saw was just the carefully constructed persona that he had chosen to portray some three years ago, when all his beliefs started crumbling and he began to see the Wizarding society, its aristocracy in particular, in a new light. When he decided his opinions were worth something and he didn't have to be what his parents expected. When she started attending Hogwarts.</p>
<p><br/>Not everything he showed was a lie, of course. He did have Slytherin qualities, he had been sorted in that house for a reason after all, and it was true that most of the people he interacted with, he did for political purposes rather than friendship. Powerful connections were essential, especially when talks of dark times coming were reaching his ears. Slytherins were particularly known to be all about self-preservation and Adrian was no different. So he would play nice to his fellow Slytherins, even to the Malfoy brat, thanking Merlin that the only time he had to stand the boy's presence were Quidditch practices and matches.</p>
<p><br/>It wasn't the case with his best friend Terrence Higgs though, who was the only one to know the real Adrian. The only one who knew that his friend couldn't care less about his name nor his inheritance and that he had realized over the last three years that Pureblood Supremacy was just a load of hippogriff shit. Terrence even knew who the catalyst of this shift in the Slytherin's views was and in front of such irrefutable evidence he couldn't help but have a change of heart himself.</p>
<p><br/>That's why both Adrian and his best friend were barely restraining themselves from sending a Silencing Hex at Cassius Warrington, who was sitting at their table in the potions classroom. The Slytherins, among with the Ravenclaws, were waiting for Professor Snape to arrive and begin the first lesson of the day and that idiot, who was unfortunately also their roommate, had taken the opportunity to proudly recount how that morning on his way to the dungeons he had used the Inflatus jinx on a muggleborn Hufflepuff, a certain Justin Finch-Fletchley if Adrian remembered correctly.</p>
<p><br/>None of this internal struggle showed on Adrian's face however, as well as Terrence's. It simply didn't betray any emotion as he was wearing the stony mask he had perfected over the years. He had had a lot of practice thanks to his Slytherin peers after all. Still, he could feel his blood boil and disgust filled him when Warrington started laughing because 'the memory of the mudblood floating in the air and bouncing on the corridor walls was too funny and why weren't they laughing with him?'</p>
<p><br/>He was spared from coming up with an answer by Snape's arrival. Thank Salazar, because his mind was providing only insults at the moment.</p>
<p><br/>They all turned their attention to the Potion professor, who had already started writing on the blackboard the list of ingredients they would need for that day's potion and a groan escaped Adrian when he spotted the word 'Amortentia' above the list. Not that there was anything wrong with the potion per say, he was fairly good in the subject and he didn't think it would be too difficult to brew. But he could already imagine how annoying girls would get over this kind of potion.</p>
<p><br/>That wasn't the problem either though. The young Slytherin was perfectly aware of the reason why Amortentia was part of the 6th year curriculum. It wasn't a coincidence that many wizards and witches became of age that year and what better way was there to help you find your soulmate than a potion that is supposed to show you what your heart desires?</p>
<p><br/><em>Soulmates</em>. It was the topic of soulmates that bothered him.</p>
<p><br/>His parents had told him all about it, like every other witch or wizard. But for him, unlike for most of them, it wasn't just about how true and unquestionable the soulbond was, it wasn't that the most important lesson in pureblood households that favoured the old ways. Maintaining the line pure was. It didn't matter how powerful the bond turned out to be, if your soulmate's blood wasn't as pure as yours, they couldn't be an acceptable choice for a wife or a husband.</p>
<p><br/>It didn't happen often but there were a few examples, the most notable one being Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. No one outside the pureblood circle knew about it of course, they'd been careful to keep the ordeal out of the public eye. Adrian knew though. He knew that Narcissa's soulmate had been a half-blood, a Ravenclaw that had been a year in her senior, and Lucius' a muggleborn he had met during a vacation in France. The Slytherin boy couldn't recall either of their names, he wasn't sure he had ever been told actually. But maybe it had something to do with the fact that one day they unsurprisingly disappeared without leaving a trace and nobody ever tried to look for them.</p>
<p><br/>This is what had shook Adrian the most.</p>
<p><br/>Knowing that there were people that would go to such lengths to ensure their family line remained pure was bloody insane. And even more bothersome was the fact that <em>his parents</em> were among those people.</p>
<p><br/>So call him a jerk if he wasn't thrilled about having a soulmate, he couldn't care less. He would never deny the existence of the bond, even if his soulmate turned out to be a muggleborn or a half-blood. On the contrary, he strongly believed in it and would always cherish it. But he wouldn't go as far as call it this incredible gift when there was the possibility that, should they be inadequate according to the Pureblood standards, they would be targeted and promptly eliminated.</p>
<p><br/>He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Terrence had already picked up all the ingredients they needed and started the fire under the cauldron. Adrian shook his head to clear his mind then and joined his friend in the making of the love potion. They worked in a comfortable silence throughout all the preparation, never once trying to engage in a conversation and only speaking when necessary, and he couldn't be more thankful to have his best friend as a partner that day, as Terrence knew what was bothering the other Slytherin and didn't need to question his behaviour.</p>
<p><br/>He had been focusing all his attention on the task at hand and tuned out everything else but now that he could see their potion gaining its characteristic mother-of-pearl sheen, meaning they had brewed it properly, he allowed himself to have a look around the classroom taking in all the excited faces and indistinct chattering of his classmates. Many had completed the assignment and had already taken a turn sniffing their Amortentia, if the dreamy expressions taking over their features were anything to go by.</p>
<p><br/>Adrian sighed. He was not looking forward taking a turn himself but he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious about what the Amortentia would smell like for him. He turned to look at Terrence, only to find him with his arms crossed over his chest obviously waiting for him be the one going first.</p>
<p><br/>"Want to do the honours?" He asked when Adrian just stared impassively at him and didn't move from his spot. He was actually trying to inch further away from their cauldron as incospicously as possible, though the raised eyebrow on his friend's face told him he wasn't going to fool anyone. He sent him a mild glare before sighing again.</p>
<p><br/>"How nice of you." He replied sarcastically as he reluctantly moved his face closer to the fumes coming out of the cauldron in spirals. As soon as they hit his nostrils he was overwhelmed by the most wonderful scent he had ever smelt. It was sweet, with a hint of cinnamon and something else that was terribly familiar but couldn't place. Adrian was sure he could drown in it but even more amazing was how it managed to fill that ever present sense of loneliness he had. There wasn't anything distinctive that could give him a clue about who is soulmate was, though, without his permission, his mind conjured the image of the one witch he couldn't help but be fascinated with. He immediately took a step back and shook his head vehemently to rid himself of the thought because that possibility was absolutely out of the question.</p>
<p><br/>"You alright mate?" His best friend asked, worry laced in his tone.</p>
<p><br/>Adrian cleared his throat before replying.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm fine."</p>
<p><br/>When it became clear that he wasn't going to add anything else, Terrence spoke up again.</p>
<p><br/>"Ok. Well, I guess it's my turn now." He said, taking Adrian's place in front of the cauldron, but before getting too close he turned once more to his friend. "By the way, Snape is staring at you. Oh and Lucinda too, but that's nothing new." He finished with a chuckle and went back to face their potion.</p>
<p><br/>Adrian's eyebrows shot up at that and, searching the Potions professor with his eyes, he was surprised to see that Snape was, in fact, staring at him. His black gaze felt like it was piercing right through the young Slytherin's soul and he felt terribly exposed all of a sudden. It was common knowledge that the man was a Legilimens, after all, and he had the feeling the professor was doing just that right now, delving through his mind. It wouldn't surprise him. Suppressing a shiver of uneasiness he returned the stare and he barely managed to stop himself from gaping when the professor nodded his head in approval. Adrian could swear he had seen pride flashing in his eyes too, before he turned his attention to a table at the back of the classroom, where a cauldron had just exploded.</p>
<p><br/>Adrian glanced at his best friend, hoping he had witnessed the strange interaction too but he was just looking at him questioningly.</p>
<p>Bollocks. He hadn't imagined it, had he?</p>
<p>Taking one last look at Snape, who was now telling off Lucinda Yaxley for the mess she made and pointing out how incompetent she was, Adrian scoffed.</p>
<p><br/>Maybe he was finally going barmy.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>"Did you know there are house elves at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p><br/>An indignant Hermione was standing beside the bench where Harry and Ron were sitting in the Great Hall, hands on her hips and glaring at her beloved copy of Hogwarts: a History that she had not too gently put on the table upon arriving. She had read the book countless of times, to the point that she knew it by heart, and yet, not once she recalled house elves being mentioned. <em>Anywhere</em>. It was outrageous.</p>
<p><br/>"What?" Harry asked confused and a little shocked at her sudden outburst.</p>
<p><br/>The brunette witch rolled her eyes, not surprised at his reaction. She was about to elaborate but stopped when he spotted her ginger-haired friend with his tongue stuck out, poking at it with a finger.</p>
<p><br/>"What are you doing Ronald?"</p>
<p><br/>He turned to look at her then and scowled.</p>
<p><br/>"I bit my tongue while I was chewing. You scared the hell out of me with that blasted book." He replied moodily.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh."</p>
<p><br/>Okay, maybe she had come out a little stronger than she meant but she had just discovered that it was the house elves that took care of keeping the castle clean and prepared food. And they obviously weren't paid for it. It was basically slave labor for Godric's sake! How could Headmaster Dumbledore allow such a thing?</p>
<p><br/>"Well, sorry. But I was a bit preoccupied with the fact that there are house elves in the kitchens providing for the food you are eating Ronald!" She said, getting incensed all over again.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah, so?" Countered the boy, who was already back at stuffing his face with food.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione stared at him for a moment, half disgusted by his lack of manners and half incredulous at his nonchalant attitude over the matter. How could he be so casual knowing Dobby and after witnessing how poor Winky had been treated at the World Cup? She took a deep breath to calm down and repeatedly reminded herself that Ron wasn't the most sensitive boy around.</p>
<p><br/>"<em>So</em>," She started, trying very hard to keep her temper in check, "Those poor creatures are working without getting paid! They are exploited and can do nothing about it because they are bound to follow orders. That's slavery!"</p>
<p><br/>When Ron just rolled his eyes in response she felt deeply offended. She was about to add something, now more determined than ever to get him to see her point, when he cut her off.</p>
<p><br/>"That's just how it is with elves. They <em>like</em> following orders."</p>
<p><br/>"Because they don't know any better!"</p>
<p><br/>"Just leave it, Hermione. This is the way they are and there is nothing you can do to change it." He said before turning his attention back to the food in front of him, meaning the conversation was over.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione couldn't believe him. She looked at Harry for support but one glance at the troubled expression on his face and she knew that he wasn't going to say anything not wanting to pick a side.</p>
<p><br/>The witch sighed in resignation and collected her book from the table before turning on her heels and making her way out of the Great Hall and towards the Library. She wasn't hungry anyway. And she had research to do.</p>
<p><br/>Apparently it was not her lucky day as she suddenly collided with a firm chest and landed straight on her arse. It was true that she hadn't exactly been looking where she was going as her mind had been elsewhere, but they could have paid attention and avoided her. She was about to say just that when she recognised the Slytherin robes from her peripheral vision and the reprimand died on her lips. She really wasn't in the mood for a fight and she desperately prayed it wasn't Malfoy she had collided with. Tentatively raising her head she was surprised to see a tall boy with curly brown hair, that definitely wasn't Malfoy, with a hand extended to help her up.</p>
<p><br/>Terrence Higgs, her mind supplied. A sixth year Slytherin she had seen hanging in the Library a couple of times with Pucey. She didn't know much about him, only that he was a Pureblood whose family believed in Blood Supremacy, though she had never heard him being vocal about it. She hoped he wouldn't start now.</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, I noticed." he replied smoothly, the hint of a smile on his lips.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was startled by his friendly demeanour and couldn't help the biting retort "So much for noticing, since you managed to land me on my arse all the same." which she immediately regretted.</p>
<p><br/>He surprised her once again, however, because instead of the barrage of insults she was expecting, he started chuckling.<br/>"I beg your pardon. I wasn't fast enough to catch you." He added, his tone still playful.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione gave him a timid smile, the initial shock having passed.</p>
<p><br/>"You're forgiven. Just this once though." She replied, indulging in the friendly banter.</p>
<p><br/>"I won't let you fall next time then. You have my word, Miss Granger." Higgs said, giving a slight bow in farewell before going on his way. Her eyes followed him until he disappeared behind the corner of the corridor, wondering what in the name of Merlin had just happened. And especially what had come over her as she wasn't usually like this, effortlessly talking with someone she didn't know. A Pureblood Slytherin nonetheless. She wasn't one to judge but this was unprecedented.</p>
<p><br/>She couldn't help but recall another conversation she had had the day of the Quidditch World Cup with Cedric Diggory. Like Higgs, Cedric had been surprisingly easy to talk to and she had enjoyed his company very much. He was smart and funny and incredibly kind. They hadn't spoken since but Hermione would be lying if she said her eyes hadn't sought him out in the Great Hall a couple of times. There was something about the Hufflepuff boy that had her wanting to know more.</p>
<p><br/>She shook her head, suddenly remembering that she was headed to the Library for a serious matter. She was going to solve the house elves situation. This was not the time for daydreaming. Besides, she was just being silly. Cedric probably didn't even remember their conversation.</p>
<p><br/>Stepping through the doors of her favourite place in the castle, Hermione made a bee-line for the shelves holding books about magical creatures and set to work, thoughts of kind Slytherins and charming Hufflepuffs forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long as amber of Ember glows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was commonly known in the Wizarding World that soulmates were a real thing. Questioning it was like questioning Magic itself. Of course there were the sceptics, but even they would eventually see reason and accept soulmates for what they were. Because once a witch or a wizard turns 17, all it takes is a look, sometimes a touch, and your fate is sealed forever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The newfound scent of his soulmate was going to drive Adrian insane, if he wasn't already. Now, every time he walked through a corridor he would catch a whiff of it and he would frantically look around to find its source, always coming up empty handed. The only reprieve he had were lessons and the time he spent in the Slytherin common room, which meant the girl he was looking for was neither in his house nor in his year, but he had known that already. In any case, Adrian was frustrated as hell and he still had to attend a Prefect meeting in an hour. If he didn't take some time away from everyone he would surely snap. Thinking that the Library would be the perfect place for some peace and quiet, as it was a Friday and it would likely be empty, the dark haired boy entered his common room to drop his bag before heading for the first floor.</p><p>"There you are Ades! I've been looking for you."</p><p>The voice of his best friend stopped him in his tracks, a few feet away from the staircase leading to his room, and he reluctantly turned towards the armchairs around the fireplace where he saw Terrence getting up from his place and coming over to him.</p><p>"Where are you going in such a rush?" The boy asked him once he was front of him. "I know you have a meeting soon, but Tate is still here. And you and I both know how that guy is with his Prefect duties."</p><p>Adrian rolled his eyes at his friend's curious nature but nonetheless humored him.</p><p>"The meeting starts at 5 but I wanted to go to the Library for a bit."</p><p>Terrence's eyes lit up at that response and a slow, mischievous smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"Planning on doing some birdwatching?" He said, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>The Slytherin Prefect tilted his head in bewilderment, wondering if his friend had gone off the rocker.</p><p>"What are you on about, Higgs?"</p><p>Terrence shrugged.</p><p>"I'm just saying. There would be nothing wrong with that. And I happen to know that a certain Gryffindor bookworm is there right now." He replied, saying the last part in a whisper so that only Adrian could hear.</p><p>"Wh-" started Adrian, but his friend wasn't done.</p><p>"I mean, she was going in that direction when I talked to her so I cannot really be sure. But I would bet at least 20 galleons that she was going to the Library and is still there."</p><p>"Right, thanks for the information." The Prefect said, still a little baffled by the other boy's strange behaviour. He couldn't deny that he found the information interesting indeed but he didn't understand why Terrence was being so weird about it.</p><p>That was, until his last words caught up to him.</p><p>His eyes narrowed dangerously then and a dark look overcame his facial features.</p><p>"<em>You talked to her?</em>" He hissed as a wide range of emotions overwhelmed him, shock, anger and jealousy being at the forefront. His reaction was irrational, he knew, but he couldn't help it.</p><p>Never, in the three years Hermione Granger had been attending Hogwarts, had they exchanged a word. Not even crossed paths by mistake. Adrian had been keeping an eye on her, true, but always from a safe distance and always being careful to keep his façade intact. And now, it turned out his best friend had talked to her and was pretty excited about it too, judging from his earlier behaviour. To Adrian though, it was maddening to say the least. He was furiously trying to push the envy away because it was ridiculous and it wasn't even in his right to be jealous. Funnily enough, that last though seemed to be working to reign in his emotions so he kept repeating it in his head like a mantra, even though it left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>Correctly guessing his internal turmoil, Terrence rushed to explain.</p><p>"I just stumbled into her in the corridor, and I mean that literally. So I helped her up and she apologized. No big deal, mate." He said, giving him a tentative smile.</p><p>"You were nice to her then?" A much more calm Adrian asked.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"That was foolish Higgs. You could have been seen." He admonished his friend, though it was without heat and his eyes were actually full of appreciation for the gesture.</p><p>"I know. And I was careful." He replied, turning serious for a moment before smiling again and adding in a much lighter tone "Weren't you going to the Library?"</p><p>With an amused chuckle and a shake of his head Adrian turned towards the exit of the common room and went on his way.</p><p>One step over the threshold of the Library and the Slytherin Prefect was immediately bombarded by that damn scent again. He suppressed a groan, frustrated that he had come to this place to find some peace of mind and the very thing he had been trying to escape had managed to follow him there too.</p><p>He briefly entertained the thought of going back to the Slytherin common room but stubbornly pushed it away and started walking towards the back, where a relatively secluded table he frequently used was located.</p><p>He tried to ignore the scent but it was almost impossible as it was growing stronger with every step he took and he couldn't help but being entranced by it.</p><p>It was slightly different from the one he had memorized, he belatedly noted. The unidentified aroma being much more pronounced than the other two, which were feeble but still present. It confused him for half a second and then it hit him.</p><p><em>Parchment</em>.</p><p>Now that he was surrounded by rows of books it was clear as day. And it made so much sense he wondered how he didn't recognise it sooner.</p><p>Adrian was not exactly a bookworm but he enjoyed reading and studying. Besides, knowledge was power. That was a lesson he had learned pretty quickly.</p><p>It wasn't just about the books though, it was also connected to the place itself. Somehow the Library was one of the few places in the castle that had always managed to bring him some kind of comfort. The fact that <em>she</em> spent a lot of time in there too was purely a coincidence of course.</p><p>He was halfway through the aisle when he felt the urge to turn left, where he knew the section about magical creatures was. Curious since he had to go in the opposite way to reach his favourite spot. Perhaps it was that maddeningly intoxicating scent that was leading him in that direction. It did seem to be more intense there and even the tones of honey and cinnamon, that were just in the background before, were becoming more pronounced. His heart rate picked up and his stomach clenched in nervous anticipation.</p><p>Could his soulmate really be there, just a few feet away from him? Was it possible that <em>she</em>...</p><p>
  <em>No, Adrian. Do not go there.</em>
</p><p>The Slytherin closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Only a few more steps. He was practically drowning in it now. Hope and fear where battling inside of him and he almost turned to run out of that damn place but the need to know was too strong. So, he soldiered on and was about to turn the corner when an annoyingly familiar voice reached his ears and he stopped abruptly.</p><p>
  <em> "You don't get to tell me what to do, mudblood."</em>
</p><p>It was followed by a feminine sigh and Adrian didn't need to hear the reply of 'How original, Malfoy' that came next to know that he was fucked. Utterly and completely fucked.</p><p>Because he was positive the scent that was driving him insane belonged to the girl that had just spoken and was right around the corner.</p><p>And that girl was Hermione Granger.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>House elves &amp; self-hatred.</em>
</p><p>Hermione scowled at the title on the cover of the tome she was holding. She didn't like the sound of it one bit, though she had to admit, that book was probably going to be the most helpful of the bunch. Her table was overflowing with piles of them that had already been sorted through several times. Yet, the petite witch was as close to finding a solution as she had been two hours ago. Or was it three? So focused on her mission, she had completely lost track of everything but her research and couldn't even tell how much time she had spent on it. It was way past lunch hours, if her growling stomach was any indication. Well, it certainly wasn't the first time she skipped a meal to be in the Library. And she couldn't give up now that she had finally found something to work with. Hopefully.</p><p>Turning on her heels to get back to her table, book with the questionable title in hand, she mentally cursed and barely stopped herself from doing it out loud when she saw prat extraordinaire Draco Malfoy blocking her way. Hermione steeled herself, perfectly aware that an encounter with this particular Slytherin was going to be a lot different from the one with Higgs. And way less pleasant.</p><p>The blond boy was staring her down with a sneer plastered on his face and the witch mentally scolded herself for wandering in the Library without her wand.</p><p>"House elves?" He started, glancing at the book she was holding. "Finally found who you belong with, Granger?"</p><p>Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This was the best he could come up with?</p><p>"Indeed." She replied, not rising to the bait. She took a step forward, hoping in vain that he would lose interest and let her go. Needless to say he didn't move a muscle and actually looked more incensed than before. He, too, walked closer then, until he was towering over her trying to look menacing. Hermione wanted to scoff but refrained. She wasn't going to let this pitiful excuse of a boy scare her.</p><p>"If you just moved, I'd be out of your hair. Wouldn't want to breathe the air polluted with my germs more than necessary, would we?" She said, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her. In hindsight, challenging him while she was alone and without a wand was a stupid thing to do but she couldn't help it, Malfoy always had this effect on her. And the satisfaction at seeing him momentarily taken aback by her response was worth it. It didn't last long though, as a split second later the shock was replaced by contempt and his eyes narrowed dangerously.</p><p>"You don't get to tell me what to do, Mudblood." He hissed.</p><p>This time, Hermione did roll her eyes and a sigh escaped her lips.</p><p>"Very original, Malfoy." She said, really annoyed now. He was wasting her time.</p><p>Seeing no other alternative she tried to push him to the side but the blond Slytherin was quicker and caught her wrist halfway through the motion. He tightened his grip when she tried to wriggle her arm free and tugged her none too gently towards him. Hermione almost lost her balance and let out an involuntary cry of pain at the unexpected movement. Fear started creeping up on her and the firm hold on her wrist was getting painful too. A loud thump coming from one of the aisles nearby surprised them both, causing Malfoy to release her, and the brunette witch immediately took the chance to put a safe distance between them. She didn't dare breathe a sigh of relief just yet though, because he was already back at looking at her in contempt and she was still defenceless.</p><p>"I would watch your mouth if I were you, Granger." He sneered before turning on the spot and disappearing down the aisle and around the corner. Hermione leaned heavily on the bookshelf beside her then, willing her heartbeat and breathing pattern to return to normal as the sound of Malfoy's footsteps faded in the distance.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, when she had calmed down, she straightened and started to make her way back to her table but stopped when a blur of green in the aisle adjoining the one she had just left caught her attention. That's when she remembered the noise she heard before and realised it must have come from there. Curious now, Hermione decided to see what might have caused it and turned in that direction only to find a boy with Slytherin robes, his back propped against the bookshelf and his arms crossed in front of him. She could tell he was older than her and, taking a couple of steps closer to have a better look, she noticed he had his eyes closed seemingly in his own world. She was sure he had heard her approaching though, the slight twitch of his mouth had given him away. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise when she recognised him as Adrian Pucey, the sixth year Slytherin she had seen Higgs hanging around with.</p><p>"Can I help you?" He broke the silence first, still not opening his eyes.</p><p>Hermione started slightly, not expecting that. She didn't say anything for several seconds, her brilliant mind overflowing with so many question she didn't know what to ask first.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you." She told him instead.</p><p>His eyes shot open at that and his dark, unreadable gaze settled on her.</p><p>"Why would you want to thank me?" He replied, straightening from his leaning position and tilting his head to the side.</p><p>The Gryffindor witch could tell from his tensed shoulders that despite his nonchalant attitude he was anything but, which confused her even more than she already was.</p><p>"You know why."</p><p>The older boy just looked at her without saying anything. She returned his stare unflinchingly and with every passing moment, she could see with a hint of satisfaction the resolve crumbling in his eyes.</p><p>"It was nothing." He said at last.</p><p>Hermione was about to retort but was shocked into silence when an enraged look replaced the emotionless mask he had been wearing and spoke again.</p><p>"I did <em>nothing</em>!" He almost shouted and in the back of her mind Hermione wondered how was it possible that Madame Pince hadn't come running to reprimand them yet. "I did nothing." Pucey repeated, his tone resigned now."And he was..." he trailed off, shaking his head in frustration.</p><p>Looking into his eyes, the witch was taken aback at seeing what she could only describe as despair. She didn't know what to do or say, too confused by his behaviour.</p><p>"You did-" She tried but he cut her off.</p><p>"Are you hurt?"</p><p>
  <em>Wha..?</em>
</p><p>Incredulous, she just stared for a second. His mood switches were going to make her head spin. His tone was collected now and the mask was back in place, though Hermione could see the concern in his gaze.</p><p>"No, I'm fine." She responded eventually, not bothering to try to understand the situation anymore. Unconsciously, she clutched her wrist and she felt a slight sting where Malfoy had grabbed her, which caused a hiss to escape her lips. She understood why when, looking down at it, she saw that a bruise was already forming.</p><p>"May I?" Pucey asked and Hermione's head snapped up at him just in time to see a flicker of anger crossing his face before disappearing behind a stoic façade.</p><p>She didn't hesitate when she placed her throbbing wrist in his extended palm and waited patiently while he inspected it, which, thinking back, was curious considering he was practically a stranger. And a pureblooded Slytherin one at that. Though she did have to admit, based on what she had seen so far, he seemed to be a far cry form your average Slytherin.</p><p>His touch was soft, almost featherlight, as he traced his fingers over the purple shape and the witch felt goosebumps appearing in his trail as well as a shiver running down her spine. If the dark haired boy noticed, he didn't mention it, though she swore his mouth had curled up in a smile for a moment there.</p><p>"There's not much I can do about the bruise but I can help with the pain if you want." Hermione merely nodded her head, not able to form a coherent response, which was saying something for the "brightest witch of her age".</p><p>With a flick of his wand the pain immediately subsided and she marveled at his effortless display of nonverbal magic.</p><p>"Better?" He enquired, still holding her wrist and unconsciously caressing it with his thumb. It was entirely too distracting and she barely managed a stuttering 'yes' in reply.</p><p>"It will last only a few hours but, by the time the effect vanishes it shouldn't hurt anymore." He added, releasing her and Hermione immediately felt the loss of the contact. "Now, if you're feeling alright, I have a prefect meeting to attend."</p><p>After a few seconds, when he just kept looking at her, she realised with no small amount of surprise that he was waiting for her to confirm that she was indeed alright.</p><p>"Of course." She told him. "Uhm... thank you, Pucey." She quickly added when she saw he was starting to leave.</p><p>He stopped then and turned one more time to face her.</p><p>"Adrian." He said.</p><p>And with that he was gone.</p><hr/><p>"Say Ced, you know how I love getting spoiled by Tilly, but do you think we could head to the Great Hall at least for dinner? I mean, you can't avoid it forever."</p><p>The Hufflepuff in question had just come back from a meeting with his fellow Prefects and, tired as he was, he wanted nothing more than crawl on the bed and sleep. Of course Malcolm wouldn't let him and pester him restlessly instead.</p><p>"I can very well try." Cedric mumbled, knowing that he was being ridiculous but not caring in the slightest. At least for today they <em>could</em> let him do as he wished, couldn't they?</p><p>From his own bed, Graham snorted.</p><p>"Why are you so afraid, anyway? If I were you, I would be impatient to go out and find who my soulmat-"</p><p>"<em>You mean</em>, to find out if <em>Annabel</em> is your soulmate." Malcolm interjected, snickering.</p><p>Graham huffed.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Cedric couldn't help but chuckle at his friends' bickering, which got their attention and they both turned to look at him expectantly. He sighed.</p><p>"I'm not afraid." he started, ignoring the sceptical looks on his friends' faces. He wasn't. For real. All right, maybe he wasn't exactly calm and collected. But using the word 'afraid' was exaggerating it a bit. More like nervous, he would say. And jittery. And yes, he had been keeping his head low so he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, as well as steering clear of the Great Hall all day. And he had been avoiding the Library too, just to be safe.</p><p>He mentally sighed.</p><p>Maybe his friends were onto something. Still, 'afraid' didn't quite cover the way he was feeling. No.</p><p>'<em>Terrified</em>' was much more like it. </p><p>And that was frustrating, because, like Graham said, he should be looking forward to finding her, the person who was supposed to complete him, that could fill that emptiness he had been feeling growing more intense since he had woken up from the mysterious dream. Not... <em>this</em>.</p><p>Yet, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything else. Just because there was this one person that had been appearing in Cedric's thoughts more and more frequently since the day of the Welcoming Feast and now he couldn't imagine anyone to be his soulmate if not her.</p><p>So yes, he was terrified of looking into eyes that didn't belong to Hermione Granger and discover that the beautiful, kind girl he longed for wasn't meant for him.</p><p>"So... Great Hall?" Malcolm asked again, bringing him back from his internal struggle.</p><p>"Fine." replied the birthday boy after taking a steadying breath.</p><p>The walk there was torture and by the time they reached the entrance, Cedric's palms were sweating and his heart was beating so fast he thought he might faint. Also, was the ringing coming from somewhere around him or was it just in his ears?</p><p>"Ready when you are, Pretty boy." spoke Graham, squeezing his shoulder in solidarity.</p><p>The Prefect mock-glared at him, as he always did when one of his friends used that stupid nickname, before steeling his resolve and pushing the double doors open to enter the Hall.</p><p>One step inside and his gaze immediately flew to the Gryffindor table looking for a familiar bushy haired girl. A sigh escaped him  when he couldn't find her, out of relief or disappointment Cedric wasn't sure. Taking a seat at his own table, he let his eyes roam the entire room but nothing seemed to catch his interest and eventually he directed his stare to the massive double doors, waiting hopefully for the brunette to appear. Funnily enough, now that he found himself there, he was getting impatient.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he was still scared as hell, but the need to know made his fear look like child's play.</p><p>He kept his gaze glued to that same spot, barely blinking, for a solid 10 minutes and his friends didn't even try to engage him in a conversation, though he could see the other people around him watching him strangely. He didn't blame them, he was probably looking like a nutter.</p><p>But all that faded in the background when the double doors opened once more and a petite witch with mahogany hair stepped in, flanked by her two best friends. Cedric's heart started beating wildly at the sight of her and he could feel a bead of cold sweat trickling down his spine.</p><p>He focused on her eyes, which were taking in the entire Hall, praying that they would meet his for just a second. And because he was so focused, he noticed her gaze lingering for a not so brief moment on something in the direction of the Slytherin table. A troubled expression overcame her features, making the Hufflepuff frown. But despite the curiosity to see what, or more likely who, could have caused the shift in her mood, he didn't dare take his attention off her.</p><p>And thank Merlin he didn't, as a moment later her chocolate brown eyes looked directly at him. Cedric's breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped.</p><p>A glance, that was it. It had lasted barely a second.</p><p>But it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>